


Craig's Guide to Not Giving a Fuck

by RoseyR



Series: Sci-Fi Creek [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Tweek, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Craig doesn't give a shit, M/M, One Shot, Random story, Romantic Fluff, Spaceman Craig, annoyed Craig, jealous tweek, possessive Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek was an alien who loves collecting rocks since rocks could never harm you. Except for when he mistaken an egg for a rock and now two angry parents are chasing him on an planet he doesn't know anything about. Luckily, a handsome spaceman comes to save him, and Tweek has already found love.Too bad this spaceman isn't interested nor does he give a fuck.





	Craig's Guide to Not Giving a Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I love writing these Creek space/future AUs...even though I'm not a fan of science fiction myself...huh...oh well, as long as Creek is involved, I don't give to shiz!
> 
> I also realize that you could say this is perfect for Valentine's day which is coming up soon so...yeah...happy Valentine's day...if you have someone then I hope you two have fun...if you don't have someone well...I hope you still have fun and enjoy reading a lot of romantic Creek stuff.

Tweek was five, or eighteen in human years. Tweek needed a hobby, that's what his parents told him. So, Tweek has decided to collect space rocks. Collecting rocks seems safe enough. Rocks could never harm Tweek in anyway.

"Oh...this one is different...what kind of rock are you?" Tweek inspected a sparkling purple rock he found in a small hole.

Tweek suddenly hears growling.

Tweek turns around and saw two giant furry creatures that were on all fours and have razor sharp teeth. Tweek looked around and noticed that there were more of those rocks bundled up in the same hole.

This wasn't a rock, this was an egg.

Tweek put the egg down gently before he bolted out of there. Tweek screamed when he realized the angry parents were chasing him, even after he put their baby down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please stop chasing me!" Tweek exclaimed, but it seemed the creatures didn't care and only wanted to tear Tweek into pieces.

Tweek continued running and hope to reach his ship and escape, but the galaxy had to be cruel because at that moment, he tripped. Tweek fell on the ground and twisted his foot. Tweek started crawling, but it was no use. The parents surrounded him. Tweek started shaking in fear and closed his eyes. So many things Tweek wished he had done. Tweek wished he could have tried all the different flavored coffee in the galaxy, he wished he could say goodbye to his parents, he wished he could have finished that movie that he started to like.

Tweek wished he could have met his soulmate.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard in the distance and what looked like a fireball was flying in the sky before it exploded. The creatures were startled by the explosion that they forgot all about Tweek and ran away.

Tweek sat up and looked around, he noticed a tall figure in the distance. The figure started walking towards him causing Tweek to shudder in fear. When the figure was close enough, Tweek opened his eyes and realized it was a human.

"..." The human didn't speak, they simply crouched down and grabbed Tweek's injured foot.

"O-ow!" Tweek exclaimed in pain.

"Sorry," a male voice said. Tweek realized that human was a male. "I'm just need to see how bad your injury is." Tweek nodded and allowed the human to examine his foot. After a bit, the man took out a bandage and started wrapping Tweek's foot. "It doesn't look too bad, just put some ice on it and don't do anything to rigorous." Tweek nodded. Tweek sniffled and realized he's been crying when those creatures were chasing him. "Hey...don't cry..." Tweek looked up and saw that the spaceman lifted up his visor.

Tweek felt one of his hearts skip a beat.

The human was beautiful. More beautiful than the stardust rock he found on planet Relk. Tweek knew in that moment, he was in love.

Tweek realized he's been staring for far too long when the human started getting worried. "U-um...t-thank you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You speak English," the human said.

"Y-yes! My planet learned many languages, especially English!" Tweek said.

"Huh...cool," the human said. The human offered the alien his hand and Tweek couldn't help but gush at how polite this human is. After the human helped Tweek back on his feet, Tweek was imagining that the human would offer to walk him back to his ship, or better, offer to have a small chat.

The human started walking away. The human was walking away and not looking back. Tweek started to panic. "W-wait!"

The spaceman turned around and raised an eyebrow as he watched the alien stumble towards him. "What?"

"Y-you're just going to leave...like that?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have work to do, I don't have time to talk," the human said.

"B-but...aren't you going to help me or anything?"

"You're fine, you can still walk and stuff. Besides, you seem perfectly capable in handling things on your own," the human said.

"W-well...um...can I at least get your name?" Tweek watched as the spaceman sighed before pointing at his name tag on his suit. Craig Tucker. "Craig..." Tweek said dreamily. It was perfect.

"Yeah. That's my name," Craig sighed and was about to walk away again.

"I-I'm Tweek!" Tweek exclaimed before the human could leave.

"Don't care," Craig said.

"O-oh..." Tweek said as his antennas drooped.

Craig looked at him from the corner of his and sighed. "Look...sorry if I'm acting a bit mean and shit...I'm just not use to talking to people..."

"I-I see..." Tweek lifted his head and looked at the spaceman.

"A lot of people consider me an asshole most of the time," Craig said.

"I-I don't think you are, you helped me back there, so you're not an asshole," Tweek said.

"No, I am an asshole, I agree with everyone completely that I'm an asshole," Craig said all of a sudden.

This surprises Tweek, "W-why? Doesn't that b-bother you?"

Craig snorted, it made Tweek blush, Craig leaned forward and whispered, "here's the thing Tweek...I learned to not give a fuck. Made my life easier that way." Craig steps back and continued leaving, but he did wave back at the alien. "Later." Craig said as he continue to leave. This time, Tweek didn't stop him. Tweek continue to watch him leave until he couldn't see him anymore.

Tweek was in love. He was deeply in love with this human name Craig. Tweek wanted to meet him again, he wanted to know more about him, he wanted to hug him, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to be with him.

Tweek was truly in love with Craig Tucker.

* * *

It's been four earth years and Tweek will be moving from his home planet to planet Nilon, known for being the most diverse planet in all the galaxy. Tweek was moving there to expand his father's coffee shop, but Tweek was mainly moving there because that's where Craig Tucker lives. It took a long time, but Tweek manged to find out where Craig lived after watching the galactic news. Turns out that Craig Tucker has returned to his home planet and will be taking a break from space travel for awhile.

Tweek knew this will be his only chance at meeting Craig and being with him.

Tweek has already said goodbye to his parents and was off to Nilon to open up the business and hope to meet Craig very soon. On opening day, Tweek was surprised to see the spaceman already.

"C-Craig!" Tweek exclaimed happily.

"Oh...it's you," Craig said when he looked at the alien.

"Y-you remember me!" Tweek smiled.

"Well yeah, how could I forget an alien that I saved from being torn to pieces," Craig said.

Tweek laughs nervously, but was still happy to see his crush. "S-so...w-what brings you here?"

"Well I heard Tweek Bros. is starting business here and I remembered that I love getting coffee from that place, so I'm kinda glad one is finally opening up here on Nilon," Craig said.

"Yep, my dad finally wanted to expand the b-business," Tweek said, even though it was mostly Tweek who convince his dad to open a shop on Nilon after Tweek realized Craig lived here.

"Cool, then can I get a black hole special?"

"C-coming right up!" Tweek said and started making the coffee.

After finishing the drink, Tweek started doing some latte art on top. Tweek drew the galaxy as best as he could, but he secret replaced he stars with tiny hearts. Tweek handed the drink to Craig and Craig thank him.

"Huh...I'm curious..."

"What?"

"Why did your dad suddenly wanted to open up a coffee shop? Coffee is more of a human thing instead of an alien thing," Craig said.

"O-oh that...well...ever since he came back from earth after experiencing coffee for the first time, he knew he wanted to open up a coffee shop and make many new coffee flavors."

"Well it seems to be working for him. His coffee is out of this world," Craig smirked. Tweek smiled. Craig's jokes were so corny. Tweek loved it.

"Y-yeah..." Tweek smiled. He didn't even realized he was leaning a bit too close to Craig.

"...Um...well I'm just gonna...go...later I guess," Craig said as he steps back and leaves the coffee shop. Tweek couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He couldn't wait to see Craig again.

The rest of the day was busy for Tweek, but that didn't stop him from thinking of gorgeous blue eyes.

* * *

Since then, Craig has been coming by every other Friday and Wednesday. Occasionally a couple of Saturdays. Tweek didn't mind, he was glad he was able to see Craig, he just wishes he could see him everyday.

So far, it seems that Craig is oblivious to the little alien's feelings towards him. It was strange that the human hasn't noticed. True, Tweek has been somewhat shy in the beginning, but the more time he's with Craig and understands his behavior, the more Tweek started being more open about his feelings.

The first thing he did was draw a heart in one of Craig's drinks, but Craig simply shrugged and believed it was a normal drawing since a lot of cafes usually draw a heart and stuff like that. Tweek's second attempt was telling Craig that he looked very handsome.

"...Thanks I guess...but I don't look any different from before."

"Y-you sure? Your shirt really shows off your chest and stuff..."

"...I've...been wearing this shirt for three days...I...haven't washed it yet," Craig blushed in embarrassment. Tweek didn't know whether to be embarrassed himself or excited knowing that shirt still has Craig's musk. He chose the ladder and secretly took a whiff of Criag's shirt when Craig wasn't looking.

...Don't judge him, that's what his species does when they're more open with their feelings, especially towards another species.

Tweek continued his attempts to get Craig to notice his feelings, but no matter what, the human was way too oblivious, it was cute at first, but Tweek's patience was getting thin. It was known that his species weren't very patient.

Tweek was ready to upright tell the human then kiss him on top of the counter, but Craig finally notices when Craig brought his friend to the shop and Tweek immediately became jealous.

It was also known that his species gets very possessive and easily jealous.

"Welcome to Tweek Bros...how may I help you?" Tweek asked while grinding his sharp teeth. Tweek made sure to be careful and not cut his mouth by accident.

"What do you want Clyde?" Craig sighed.

"Oh oh! I want the hot chocolate supreme! With extra whip cream!"

"Dude, you're going to get even fatter if you keep this up," Craig said.

"Hey, who won the bet and the loser has to buy whatever the winner wants?"

"I wouldn't have lost the bet if I didn't realize that fucking horse was going to collapse and die on impact," Craig sighed.

"Hey, still my win."

"I really feel bad for that horse though..."

"Anyways, I'd like that hot chocolate please!"

"A-alright...a-and what would you like Craig?"

"Craig? You know him Craig?" Clyde asked.

"He's that alien guy I told you about," Craig said.

"Oh the one who was crying like a baby while being chase by those Glarks?"

"I-I wasn't c-crying like a baby!" Tweek exclaimed.

"That's what Craig told me," Clyde said.

"No I didn't, I simply said I saved an alien from getting killed and he started crying a bit. You would cry if you were being chased by creatures that could easily kill you," Craig said.

"N-no I wouldn't!"

"You cried when you dropped your tacos last week," Craig said.

"I-it was such a waste!" Clyde cried out.

"Whatever crybaby. Anyways, I'll get my usual please," Craig said.

If Clyde was a crybaby, then Tweek will give him something to cry about. "On it," Tweek smiled sweetly, but it was full of venom when it came to this Clyde. Tweek started making the drink, but he made sure to make Clyde's drink extra extra hot. It was a good thing he had a few of those sun peppers around. Tweek chopped them up a bit and added them to Clyde's drink.

After Tweek was finished, he drew a heart on Craig's like usual, and drew a skull on Clyde's. He handed them their drinks.

"Hey...how come I get a skull and he gets a heart?" Clyde asked while pouting.

"Oh...I was just...experimenting...besides, the skull is suppose to warn you that your drink is very hot, so be careful," Tweek lied.

"Oh please, I handle hot stuff all the time," Clyde said. Tweek watched him take sip of his drink, and Tweek couldn't help the smirk that was forming. "Huh...it's not that...ah....ah...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Clyde screamed in the entire shop, causing a few customers to look at him. Clyde ran around the shop and dropping to the ground and trying to wipe his tongue against the dirty floors.

Tweek couldn't help it, he started to laugh. He looked at Craig, who was staring in horror at his friend screaming in pain. Tweek thought he went too far and started to feel guilty, but then, he saw Craig's shoulders shaking. Craig started to laugh.

Tweek's hearts skip a beat and he fell deeper in love with this human. Tweek loved Craig's laugh.

After a bit, Tweek showed mercy to Clyde and gave him a giant jug of milk. Clyde drank the entire jug and has finally calmed down. Tweek laughed at how miserable the human looked.

That's when Craig said it. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"...Yes..."

"...That's was very mean of you."

"You were laughing as well..."

"Yeah...but it's funny seeing your friends in pain...as long as it wasn't too severe. Still...what you did was totally uncalled for."

"...I'm not apologizing," Tweek huffed as he crossed his arms. His species were very stubborn as well, heck, if his father was never stubborn, then he and Tweek's mother wouldn't be together.

"I know you won't...since I know you totally have a thing for me," Craig said.

"Y-you noticed?" Tweek was surprised.

"At first...I thought about it, but ignored it, another time I had my suspicions...but now...I'm sure you're totally into me," Craig sighed.

"S-so...what you think?"

"...Sorry...I'm not interested in dating, it seems like too much work," Craig said.

"B-but my feelings...I can't deny that I really like you..."

"...I know...but...maybe you'll find someone else..."

"No way! I'll never fall for anyone but you!" Tweek said with determination in his heart.

"...Whatever, I don't give a fuck," Craig sighed as he grabbed his crying friend and left the shop.

Tweek didn't care if Craig basically rejected him, he was way too stubborn to give up. Tweek will try harder next time. He will get Craig to like him back, even if it takes a light year.

For the next couple of weeks, Tweek continued his efforts into wooing Craig.

* * *

Craig thought it was cute at first, seeing the alien try his hardest to flirt with him and trying to get him to like him. It really was cute...then it just got annoying. Craig did like the alien, he seemed like a nice guy and honestly, Craig wouldn't mind being friends with him, but having this alien wanting him as a romantic partner was something Craig isn't use to.

Not that Craig hasn't dated anyone, he had his fair share of dates when he was younger, both male and female. Now, he's more interested in male after realizing he was gay. Still, he wasn't sure he was ready to date anyone or if he really wants to.

Craig Tucker is the type to not give a fuck after all.

Craig even remembered writing a memoir of how much he didn't give a fuck about a lot of things. He didn't give a fuck that blibs were going extinct, he didn't give a fuck if that celebrity got married and is going to have five children, he didn't give a fuck if there was an elk moving next to him at his apartment complex.

Craig didn't care about a lot of things, so he didn't care about this alien's feelings towards him. If only it were less annoying.

"Hey Tweek," Craig greeted.

"Hey tiger," Tweek smirked, his cheeks were red and Craig could see his antennas glowing pink. Craig did study up on Tweek's kind when he realized the alien was moving to Nilon, he did it to make sure not to offend the alien and any of his customs. Craig did learn that Tweek's species were very stubborn and don't give up so easily. Craig honestly thought he'd get use to it, but now, it was starting to be too much for Craig.

"Don't call me that, you do realized that tigers are declining and the government is trying their hardest to preserve the last few that still exist," Craig sighed.

"I-I know...which is why I said it, you're very rare to me," Tweek smiled.

"...Fuck off," Craig sighed as he flipped him off. Craig has started to flip the alien off, something he normally does on a regular basis, he thought the alien would get upset with him and finally leave him alone, but instead, the alien fell even more in love with him. How troubling.

In the end, Craig order his drink and ended up talking with the alien while he waited for his drink to be finished. At least when they talk, it wasn't so flirtatious or anything, at least until the end.

"See you around my shining star," Tweek said. Craig snorted and continued walking off. His face was red, so was Tweek, but he didn't noticed.

Craig knew he had to make the alien give up on him. Craig did everything he could to make the alien realize that he wasn't the right guy to fall for, that he should give up on him and find someone better. So Craig decided to come up with a plan to make the alien to fall out of love with him.

The first attempt was to be very rude and mean to the alien.

"Hey Cr-"

"Yeah whatever, I want my coffee now," Craig said, he totally hates this, he knows he's an asshole, but he wasn't this much of an asshole. Craig started to feel bad.

"Oh...okay..." Tweek turned around and started making his drink. While the coffee was being prepared, Tweek tried talking to him. "So Craig, how is-"

"Can you not, I'd rather hear nails against chalkboard than listen to you," Craig said. If Tweek got angry at him and tried to punch him in the stomach, then Craig knew he deserved it.

"...Nice try Craig, but even I know you don't act this mean. You gotta try harder next time sweetheart," Tweek smirked as he hands Craig his drink. Craig blushed and quickly got out of the shop, trying his best to ignore Tweek's laughter. Craig will admit, the alien was good.

The next attempt, Craig thought of making himself look bad and disgusting. So Craig grabbed one of his t-shirts and wrinkled jeans. He put on his jacket lazily so it would clung on his shoulders, and he put on his chullo hat, but not properly so his messy hair would poke out of it in every direction. Craig checked himself in the mirror and he smiled when he looked utterly gross and lazy. Craig took a whiff of his shirt and almost gagged at how horrible it smelled. Craig mentally remind himself to do his laundry after this.

Craig walked towards the small coffee shop, while ignoring the strange looks he received. Once he was inside, he mentally smirked when Tweek's eyes widen once his eyes were on him.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said as he emphasizes his "Hs" and "Es" because Craig made sure to not brush his teeth this morning.

"C-Craig...you look...different..." Tweek said.

"Yep, don't I look gross? Bet you don't want me as your boyfriend or anything like that right?" Craig smirked.

"Actually...on my planet, it's a good thing to show your natural smell. It's symbolizes trust between two people...especially couples," Tweek smiled as he leaned closer. Craig blushed even harder when Tweek sniffed him.

"Huh I didn't know you own a guinea pig, that's so cute," Tweek smiled.

Craig didn't say anything, he was too embarrassed. Craig then remembered seeing this custom when he was searching up Tweek's species, no wonder he felt this plan was going to fail. Tweek handed him his drink and Craig thank him in a quiet voice as he paid for it. Craig then proceeded leaving, not bothering to flip the alien off when he knew he was giggling behind his back.

Later that day, Craig did the laundry and was happy to smell clean clothes instead of dirt and musk.

The next attempt was to make Tweek believed he was dating someone already, so Craig called up an old friend.

"Thomas...can I ask for a favor?"

The next day, Craig waited for his fake boyfriend and smiled when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey," Craig greeted.

"Hey Craig, so how are we- shit! going to do this?" Thomas asked.

"All you gotta do is be all lovey dovey with me and make Tweek believe we're dating," Craig said.

"Well then, it's a good thing we- fuck! dated awhile back, so I know a lot about you and your- cock! tics," Thomas smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Now let's go," Craig said as he leads Thomas towards the coffee shop.

"That's the alien?" Thomas asked.

"Yep."

"I honestly don't- shit! see why you don't want to date him, he's a catch you know. Cock!"

"Shut up, you're suppose to pretend to be dating me, now start acting jealous instead of trying to hook me up with him," Craig sighed.

"You know, this is one of the reasons why we- cock sucker! broke up in the first place. You need to be less stress and just go for it."

"Whatever, I just...I don't want this guy to fall for an asshole like me...he deserves better," Craig said.

"That's another problem of yours, you put yourself down way too- shit! much. You're a good guy Craig, why else would I have dated you," Thomas smiled.

Craig smiled at his ex, "yeah well...you still broke up with me."

"Hey, at least we're still friends," Thomas said.

"Only because I like your Tourette's Syndrome. Now let's do this."

The two walked into the shop and Tweek had his eyes on Thomas. Craig can tell that Tweek does not like Thomas.

"Hey Craig. Who's this?" Tweek asked with a forced smile.

"This is Thomas, he's my boyfriends," Craig emphasis.

"Yep, isn't my Craig the cutest? Now if you please, stop- fuck! trying to take my man," Thomas said.

"...Nice try Craig, but I've seen your relationship status on your social media. Besides, I saw a few of your old posts...I know this is your ex boyfriend and that you two are just friends."

"...Shit...are you some kind of stubborn stalker of mine or something," Craig said, but couldn't help but smile.

"Yep," Tweek smiled.

"Am I...interrupting something?"

Craig snapped out of it and blushed. "We'll just get two lattes with extra milk please," Craig said.

"Coming right up Craig and Craig's ex," Tweek smiled and made the drinks.

Craig and Thomas left the shop. "He seems nice."

"...Yeah..."

"I still think you should go for it," Thomas said and took a sip of his latte.

"...I'll think about it..."

"You still owe me dinner," Thomas smirked.

"Okay," Craig smiled and took his ex boyfriend out for dinner.

Craig really did think about it. Thomas was right, he needs to be less strict and stress about this and go with the flow. He'll admit, the alien was cute, especially when he first met him. Craig sighed and thought that maybe dating the alien wouldn't be so bad.

That is until he got a call.

Craig looked at the caller id and his heart stopped. There was actually another reason why he doesn't date and why he doesn't give a fuck about most things.

His important job was in the way.

* * *

"Craig! Welcome back," Tweek said happily. Tweek already can tell that Craig's wall was finally coming down, Tweek knew he'll finally be with Craig.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"...You're sad," Tweek said.

"You can tell?"

"Yeah...your eyes don't shine. What up?"

"...I've been thinking...I realize...I do somewhat like you...as much as you're annoying...you're persistent. I kinda like how determined you are...it's something I never do..."

"Craig...are you saying...that you like me?" Tweek blushed.

"...Yeah..I do..." Craig said, but didn't look up or smile.

"...There's something wrong though...isn't there?"

"...As you know...I'm a spaceman, and I travel a lot."

"Yeah..."

"...I'll be leaving soon...so whatever is between us...we can't make it work...I'm sorry..."

"...You're giving up already!?" Tweek said angrily.

"Tweek, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"No! You finally like me back and now you can't just accept that we're both  in love with each other!? Why can't you give us a chance!? I really really like you Craig! I love you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I love you too but I don't want you to wait for to come back...if I come back!" Craig exclaimed. Tweek stayed quiet, his eyes were wide. "Tweek...what I do is dangerous. There's a chance I might never come back to Nilon...I might not come back home, I might not come back here...I might not come back for you. So whatever is between us...it needs to end...I don't...I don't want to break your heart..."

Tweek started crying. All three of his hearts were already broken. "I still love you Craig...I still love you..."

Craig didn't say anything, he quietly leaves the shop, not bothering to take the already made drink that Tweek already prepared for him. While Craig was walking home, he suddenly realized his cheeks were wet.

He was crying as well.

"...Come on Tucker...you suppose to not give a fuck about anything...why the fuck do you care about him..." Craig muttered to himself. No matter how much he tried to convince himself, he was already in love with the alien. "...Fuck..."

* * *

Today was the day. He was getting ready to leave Nilon and go in to space for another whole year. Craig has already said goodbye to his family and friends. He still groaned when he remembered Clyde clinging on to him and telling him that he was going way too soon. Craig sighed in annoyance and simply patted his friend on the back.

Craig thought of stopping by the coffee shop and saying goodbye to Tweek, but his heart was in too much pain to do it. He wouldn't mind if Tweek stopped by and said goodbye to him.

"We're ready for you Craig."

"Coming," Craig sighed.

Craig honestly loves his job, he does love space after all. Craig knew what he does was dangerous, travel to different planets, try to see if it's safe for future colonies, and making sure none of the natives were deadly. Craig knew that not many people live because of attacks or other problems, but that didn't stop him from living his dreams.

"Ready kid?"

"As always," Craig sighed. He started walking to his ship. The only problem about his mission is that this was a solo mission, so he was alone most of the time aside from communication with ground control.

While he was walking, he suddenly spot a familiar face. He saw Tweek running towards him with a bouquet of blue flowers. Craig felt like crying.

"C-Craig! Wait!" Tweek exclaimed as he pushed his way through. Security guards were in his way when he reached the ramp. "P-please, let me s-speak to him!"

"Sorry kid, this area is off limits. I have to ask you to-"

"Wait, I want to talk to him," Craig said.

The security guards looked at each other, but let Tweek through.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he runs up to Craig. Tweek was smiling sadly, but pushed the bouquet of flowers to Craig. "This is for you."

"...Galactic blue...said that if you give this to the person you love, you two will be together forever," Craig said as he looks at the flowers.

"Yeah...that way...while you're in space...you'll be safe and you'll come home safely."

"Tweek-"

"I don't care what you say...I love you Craig...and you will come back home safe and sound and...and...I would like to g-go out with you," Tweek blushed.

Craig looked at the alien with wide eyes. Craig smiled and suddenly hugs Tweek. "...Okay okay...you're really persistent..."

"Well you know...I'm stubborn like that..."

"...Yeah..." Craig pulls back and smiled at the alien. "I'll be back...and I promise we'll have that date," Craig said.

"Y-you better, or else I'm going up there and kicking your ass for breaking our promise," Tweek said.

"Whatever you say," Craig kisses Tweek on the forehead, causing the alien to blush even harder. "See you."

"See you later," Tweek said.

Tweek climbs down the ramp and watched Craig enter his ship. Tweek watches as Craig's ship started blasting off. Tweek smiled and waved at the ship before it was out of sight. Tweek started to cry when Craig was gone, but he knew he will see him again soon.

Craig looked out of his window and watched as Nilon started getting smaller and smaller as his ship continued leaving. Craig smiled sadly, but knew he will see his favorite alien soon enough. While Craig was waiting for his ship to take him to his first destination, he decided to start writing his new memoir.

He titled it, "Craig's Guide to Not Giving a Fuck...Accept for a Few Things."

* * *

In the distance, there was a lone ship that was heading towards planet Nilon. Craig sighed heavily, he was glad he will be home soon after a whole year of travelling. He couldn't wait to see his favorite alien. Craig looked at the flowers that Tweek got for him, he was surprised they have died yet, Craig smiled and admired them with adoration. Craig looked at his timer and knew he will reached Nilon in five days, that gave Craig plenty of time to think of where to take Tweek for their first date.

Suddenly, a loud sound against the ship startled Craig out of this though process. "The fuck..." Craig looked outside, but saw nothing. Craig steps back and wondered if it was just random space debris or something. Craig suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Craig jumps and grabs his blaster, ready to shoot the intruder.

"W-wait! It's me!" Tweek exclaimed as he raised his hands.

"Tweek? What the fuck are you doing here?" Craig asked as he looked at the alien.

"W-well...I know you'll be home soon...but I didn't want to wait so I thought I stop by and um...here," Tweek suddenly hands Craig a thermos. Craig opened it and saw that his favorite coffee was in it. The drawing on top was him with hearts around.

Craig smiled, "you're getting better at this...but what about the shop?"

"Don't worry...I actually asked your ex boyfriend to watched the shop while I was gone," Tweek smiled.

"Huh...guess I owe Thomas again," Craig sighed.

"No...we both owe him," Tweek walks closer and hugs Craig, Craig puts his head on Tweek's shoulder and hugs him back. "I miss you."

"Me too," Craig whispered. Craig lets go and smiles at Tweek, "so...now that you're here...what do you want to do?"

"Oh well...another reason I came here is because you still owe me something before you left," Tweek said.

"I do? What?"

"This," Tweek leans in and kisses Craig on the lips. Tweek pulled on the strings of Craig's hat to make sure the human doesn't try to pull back. Craig's eyes widen when he realized that Tweek was kissing him, his face was completely red. Craig closed his eyes and soon kissed back. Tweek dropped his hands on Craig's shoulders, while Craig placed his hands on Tweek's hips. Tweek pulls away, blushing. "Just how I imagined...." Tweek smiled.

"...Y-yeah..." Craig said, embarrassed.

"So spaceman...before we land back home...why don't we have some fun," Tweek smirked.

Craig gulped, he knew he couldn't say no to this stubborn, easily jealous, and possessive alien. There was no way out of it.

Craig simply nodded before Tweek captures his lips again. Craig couldn't help it, he was madly in love with, and so was Tweek.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Why don't you follow me on my [tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
